


Incident

by imaginesandideas



Series: Warren Worthington one-shots [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Warren can be a huge tease but he's actually a big ole sweetheart, a hot one, it's cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesandideas/pseuds/imaginesandideas
Summary: You and Warren get too carried away (unintentionally), and things got complicated. Or maybe quite the opposite?





	Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (@imaginesandideas).

Low grunts and moans were filling Warren’s small dorm as the day was coming to an end.

It was around 5pm, and since everyone else was most likely busy studying in the library or hanging out outside, you two decided to use it as a chance to avoid being interrupted. It wasn’t so uncommon with all the other students living quite literally next door. Or even next wall. You didn’t even bother to count all the times someone killed the mood by banging on the door in the middle of the night when you tried your best to sneak in without anyone noticing, or by starting playing some horrid music, loud enough to wake up half of the mansion.

Forced to make some sort of sacrifice, you two agreed on a few plan changes, including earlier hookups.

As the sun behind the closed curtains was beginning to set, only dim light coming through the gaps induced by mild breeze, you were nearing your second orgasm of the evening. Your knuckles were turning white from grasping at the grey sheets underneath you, eyes hooded from overwhelming pleasure building inside you.

Warren was panting, sweat gradually running down his back and hairline, lips parted in blissful oblivion. Chest raising and falling rapidly, his thrusts were fast but passionate, fingers presumably leaving bruises from his firm grip on your thighs.

You could never get enough of watching him like this, unraveling right in front of you. Knowing that you are the reason. That you’re the one who’s making feel this way.

Slowly you felt your walls tighten and your eyes shut closed, lips parting to exhale a series of breathy praises. You could feel every vein, every move of his, as your mind stepped into the state of ecstasy. Your hands mindlessly climbed up his lower abdomen earning a deep growl. Warren was close as well, your moans only bringing him closer to his own release, as his pace was quickening and thrusts were becoming more erratic, more desperate. With a shock of lightning, his wings extended behind his back, almost to the width of the room and It truly felt like entering the gates of heaven. Only it was heaven of your own, and you wished you could stay like that forever.

You were suddenly pulled out of the sweet bliss, by a loud crack beneath you and abrupt decrease of the mattress.

In a blink of your terrified eyes, you felt a heavy drop, and soon Warren’s upper half was on the floor. As you’ve guessed he must had lost his balance due to the unexpected _incident_.

It was only now that you realized that you didn’t even feel when he slipped out of you, and you groaned slightly at the empty feeling. Warren rubbed his eyes with a frown.

“_Shit, what happened?_” Looking around yourself, you noted that the bed frame was indeed uneven in comparison to crooked level of the mattress. Too worried it’d break down completely, you carefully reached for a bedsheet to cover yourself up, in case of curious onlookers storming through the door.

“_I think we broke the bed._”

“_What?_” Warren replied sliding off the bed completely to examine the damage.

Still butt-naked, he kneeled under the bed. Meanwhile your gaze couldn’t help but wander over his strong wings and shoulders, noticing small reddish marks between his shoulder blades from your unconscious scraping.

You grinned to yourself admiring the view, but were thrown back to reality by loud rumbling of Warren’s laugh.

“_Bloody hell, we sure did!_” He sat up, chest trembling with laughter. His eyes were squinted upwards and he almost looked as if he was crying, though from amazement not pity.

“_Oh shut it! It’s not funny! What if someone heard us?_”

Warren was still giggling.

“_Babe, we’ve been louder than this._”

“_Warren._”

“_Come on! We broke the fucking bed! What’s not funny about that?_” Sitting up by the headboard you rolled your eyes. Of course you weren’t mad. Hearing Warren’s shameless laugh never failed to make you smile, because to your own dismay it wasn’t a frequent thing.

You’ve only seen him laugh that hard when he spilled water around the pool to prank Maximoff. Smug as per usual, Peter came running on cue, only to trip and fall to the pool full of icy-cold water. He never forgave Warren nor forgot about it, so ever since then Peter kept trying to embarrass him on every possible occasion. Though he did not succeed yet.

Maybe if the whole bed situation did not scare you to death, you’d even laugh it up. But you were also thinking about the aftermaths of what just happened. And that thought wouldn’t let you lighten up completely.

“_Then tell me how are you going to explain yourself to professor Xavier? You’re not just gonna sleep on a ruined bed._” His brows shot up at your exclamation. To your own surprise his voice was deep and husky, almost as if he was trying to suggest something you had yet to figure out.

“_Me? Explain myself?_” In a sitting position, he reached for the pile of clothing by the end of the bed, left from your hasty undressing. “_And what about you? I didn’t break it on my own now, did I?_” He teased.

“_As far as I’m concerned this is still your room._”

“_And you’re MY girlfriend. A girlfriend who helped me break my own bed._” Wiggling his brows at you slightly he continued digging through various pieces of clothing. Compromised, you cracked a small smile and huffed reaching for your panties that were now dangling off Warren’s fingers. You mouthed a slow and a bit sarcastic _thank you_ and he grinned softly. By the time you slid them on, your winged boyfriend finally found his own underwear. “_Besides…_” he started with a soft tone “_I told you more than once that you’re eating too late at night._” Warren joked getting up from the floor and you gasped offended.

“_Excuse me? You’re not so light yourself!_”

“_As a feather, baby._” He exclaimed with innocent pout. Arms crossed over your bare chest, you glared at him.

“_Shit ton of feathers. And wings ain’t that lightweight! Not to mention… muscles._”

Pulling up his boxers he grinned at you. Of course he knew what his appearance was doing to you. It made you absolutely weak in the knees, even if you didn’t like to admit it. With you, he felt like a fucking greek god. His scars didn’t scare you, never did. Nor did his wings. You only had eyes for him as a whole. As your angel.

That’s was actually one reason behind him abandoning shirts most of the time you’d spend together. The other one, was forced by necessity to cut holes in them to fit his wings. Obviously he liked the first excuse better. _Much_ better.

A tiny embarrassed blush appeared on his cheeks and he shook his head before jumping back onto the bed.

“_Oh my god Warren! We just broke the bed! Stop bouncing before we’re going to land on the floor!_”

“_I don’t mind._” He bounced few more times before wrapping himself around you, lips planting a few sloppy kisses around your breasts before his face nestled between them, wings covering both of you gently like a duvet. “**_As long as you’re with me._**” At his words, your expression softened. Smiling, you let your fingers stroke at his soft and still pretty much damp and ruffled hair, almost forgetting about how you would have to find an excuse for unexpectedly broken piece of furniture.

“_Maybe you could sleep at my place until they bring you a new one._” You voiced shyly, but his reaction was more rapid than you’d expect. Raising on his forearms he lined his eyes with yours, leaving almost no space between your faces.

“_Is that an invitation?_” You bit your lip.

“_Could be. But remember, it’s all for your safety, shagging aside._” The evident smug in your expression was enough to set him up for another round, but in current situation he had to let go of that thought.

Instead, he returned the smile and kissed you softly before coming back to rest his head back atop of your chest.

„**_I’d like that very much._**”

* * *

**BONUS :**

Pushed by Warren’s firm hold on your eyes, you entered his room fully unaware of what to expect. When he’s told you that he arranged everything with professor McCoy, and explained himself with “_a fatal nightmare_” which was actually reasonable and wasn’t too hard to swallow, you kind of sighed with relief. But later when he admitted that he ordered a special frame this time, you couldn’t stop concerning yourself with what he meant.

“_Open your eyes _____._” He encouraged shoving his hands away and into pockets of his jeans. You blinked a few times before your blurred vision returned to normal to immediately face huge, king size bed.

“_Oh._” Your eyes widened as you came to take a closer look. To your surprise it wasn’t wooden as you expected it to be. The material was cold underneath your fingertips, but it surely wasn’t made of metal, no, Warren was strongly against it, as it was likely to bring back too many bad memories. Plus, who knew if one of the younger students had mutation similar to Magneto’s. Either way, Warren wouldn’t allow it to be made of steel.

“_What is it made of?_” You glanced at him recognising that unmistakable grin of his.

“_Hexagonal diamond._” Your jaw landed on the floor. “_It’s not actual diamond though, don’t get too excited. It’s just suuuper hard to break._” You reached to trace your fingers over the headboard, as to ensure that he wasn’t joking. Your gaze wandered to the mattress. It must have been new, now that the frame was visibly bigger. The bedding was also neatly folded, though you remembered it was his own. Only now there were two sets. You mindlessly pointed in their direction as you heard footsteps coming behind you.

“_Why there’s-? Aren’t we forbidden to-?_”

“_You’re asking too many questions babe._” Warren murmured, enveloping you in his arms and wings and placing a kiss on your neck, right below your ear.

“_Is that for me?_” You turned your head to get a better look at the Angel. You were biting your lip and your cheeks were beginning to turn pinkish colour.

You’ve never actually discussed it, but deep down you were hoping that one day he’d ask you to move in to his room. It’d be a little tight for a couple, but you didn’t mind considering you two were known for not relying on the rules of personal space anyway.

His pupils were blown wide as he spoke, his gaze not leaving yours.

“**_I’d like that very much too_**_._”

Tiniest of dimples reappeared on your cheeks as you kissed his jaw, relaxing in his hold. Gently stroking his cheek with your one hand and resting the other on his arm that was wrapped tightly around your waist, you let yourself drift away, lightly swaying your hips to the nonexistent beat. The movement caused him to stiffen which didn’t go unnoticed to you. Warren breathed in your scent audibly, before licking his lips to whisper.

“_Dare to test it princess?_”


End file.
